1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bezel release latch, and in particular, to a latch that will allow a bezel to be easily and repeatedly released from and connected to a frame without the use of tools.
2. Background Information
Frames or other enclosures are often used to house, for example, the various components of an electrical device, such as a computer. For example, circuit boards of the computer may be located within a metal frame to protect the circuit boards from being damaged, and to provide support for the circuit boards so that the circuit boards are properly positioned relative to each other.
In order to conceal the various inner workings of the computer, the frame may be provided with a cover, also referred to as a bezel, which may be formed from metal or plastic, for example. The installed bezel provides a barrier between the internal electrical components of the computer and the user. The bezel prevents the user from inadvertently coming in contact with a high-temperature or high-powered component located within the frame, thus protecting the user from accidental injury.
Further, the bezel helps protect the components located within the frame from environmental damage, such as dust or liquid contamination. For example, should a user inadvertently spill a glass of water on the computer, the bezel will provide a barrier that will help prevent the water from coming in contact with the internal components.
Additionally, the bezel provides a sound barrier that helps to muffle any noise generated by the components within the computer. For example, cooling blowers or fans are often used within the computer frame to cool the high-powered components located within the computer. These cooling blowers tend to generate a substantial amount of noise, which may be annoying to the user of the computer or to others working in the vicinity of the computer. The bezel helps to contain this noise.
Furthermore, the bezel can serve as an electromagnetic shield. As is known, the electrical components located within the frame, when operated, generate emissions that include electromagnetic radiation. When this electromagnetic radiation influences the proper functioning of another device, the result is known as electromagnetic interference (also known as EMI). In order to reduce the emitted electromagnetic radiation, the bezel can be formed of a conductive material so that, when grounded, the bezel will attenuate the electromagnetic radiation.
Furthermore, the bezel can be tailored to provide a decorative appearance to the computer. That is, the underlying frame is generally aesthetically displeasing, and utilitarian in appearance. For example, the frame may be provided with various air passages to allow for a cooling air to pass therethrough, so as to cool the electrical components located within the frame. These air passages are generally located without regard to the aesthetic appearance of the frame.
Further, the fame may be provided with one or more sub-enclosures, each of which houses specific components of the computer. These components are often interconnected, or connected to other components of the computer, using ribbon cables that may extend out from one sub-enclosure and to another sub-enclosure. This likewise may be aesthetically displeasing.
Utilizing a bezel will conceal the various inner workings of the computer, and will give the computer a finished look. Moreover, the bezel may be given a decorative appearance, using various design configurations, as are known in the art. As such, the computer (with bezel installed) can be used in home or office settings, with the bezel allowing the computer to blend in with the decor of the home or office. Further, the appearance of the bezel can be used to identify the manufacturer of the computer, using tradedress principles.
The bezel is typically removably fastened directly to the underlying frame. That is, it is often desirable to be able to remove the bezel from the frame, for example, to allow for the easy replacement of components located within the frame. Thus, it is known to fasten the bezel to the underlying frame using removable fasteners, for example screws or other threaded fasteners. However, installing threaded fasteners requires numerous turns of each threaded fastener to fully draw the removable bezel against the frame. Thus, installing and removing a threaded fastener is labor-intensive. Further, a threaded fastener may require the use of a special tool to fully secure the removable bezel to the frame. If an end user does not have access to the required tool, then the end user will be unable to remove and/or secure the bezel. Additionally, threaded fasteners are prone to cross-threading, causing damage to both the threaded fastener and the frame, thus potentially leaving the threaded fastener, bezel and frame, unusable. Thus, there is a need for a bezel release latch that does not require a threaded fastener, needs no tools for its engagement or disengagement, and which can be repeatedly engaged and disengaged both quickly and easily.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide a bezel release latch.
It is another object of the invention to provide a bezel release latch that solves the above-mentioned problems.
These and other objects of the present invention are accomplished by the bezel release latch disclosed herein.
According to one aspect of the invention, the bezel release latch includes a latch mechanism. The latch mechanism includes a base that is tailored to be attached to an inside surface of a bezel. Moreover, the base may be provided with opposing guide arms, which will be more fully discussed in the paragraphs that follow.
The latch mechanism also includes an upwardly projecting arm, having one end fixed to the base. The one end of the arm may be integral with the base. This configuration facilitates the assembly of the bezel release latch, and ensures a strong bond between the base and the arm. However, it is also contemplated that the arm may be separately joined to the base.
The arm further has a free end having a catch thereon. The catch has a tapered surface extending from the tip of the arm to an apex of the catch.
In use, the latch mechanism is positioned on and fixed to the inside surface of the bezel. Moreover, the latch mechanism is preferably located so that when the bezel is properly positioned against the system frame, the arm will project through a hole, for example, provided in the system frame.
To latch the bezel to the system frame, the bezel is moved toward the system frame. This may be accomplished by pivoting the bezel relative to the system frame. As the bezel and bezel release latch are moved closer to the system frame, the catch will come into initial contact with the edge of the hole in the system frame. Because the catch has a tapered surface, further movement of the bezel and bezel release latch toward the system frame will cause the edge of the hole in the system frame to slide along the catch, while urging the arm outward, i.e., away from the edge of the hole. When the edge of the hole is on an apex of the catch, the arm will be positioned at its outermost position. At this position, the memory effect of the arm will cause the arm to exert a spring force that acts in a direction toward the edge of the hole. As such, after the edge of the hole passes the apex of the catch, for example when the bezel is disposed in position fully against the system frame, the arm will move back to its original position, with the catch now being disposed on a back surface of the system frame. Thus, the catch will firmly hold the bezel against the system frame. To increase the holding power of the latch mechanism, the catch may form a step at a transition between the apex of the catch and the arm.
To release the latch mechanism from the system frame, the bezel release latch may further include a release mechanism, which when activated, pushes the arm away from the edge of the hole to disengage the catch from the system frame. In this exemplary aspect of the invention, the release mechanism includes a button that has a front edge that projects through a hole or groove, for example, formed in an edge of the bezel, to allow the button to be accessed and activated by an end user. A back edge of the button is disposed adjacent to the arm of the latch mechanism.
The button is slidable within the hole or groove formed in the edge of the bezel. To release the latch mechanism, the button is pushed by a user, causing the button to be urged and slid toward and against the arm of the latch mechanism. Further pushing of the button causes the button to urge the arm of the latch mechanism outward. This causes the catch to move away from the edge of the hole, thereby disengaging the latch mechanism from the system frame. Once disengaged, the bezel may be moved away from the system frame. Moreover, when the user releases the button, the memory effect of the arm will urge the button back to its original position.
In a further aspect of the invention, the release mechanism may be provided with one or more guide features. For example, the back edge of the button can be provided with spaced-apart guide tabs. Each guide tab has a tapered edge that faces the tapered edge of the other guide tab. In use, the guide tabs are located on opposite sides of the arm of the latch mechanism. The guide tabs help to ensure that the button is centered relative to the arm. That is, should the button be disposed slightly off-center relative to the arm prior to the pushing of the button, the tapered edges of the guide tabs will engage with the arm, thereby self-centering the button relative to the arm.
The button may also be provided with wing guides on opposite sides thereof. The wing guides may be disposed within guide slots formed in the bezel, or as shown, be disposed under the respective guide arms of the base. The wing guides ensure that the button does not twist while being pushed, that is, rotate about an axis that is parallel to the surface of the bezel. The respective wing guide coming in contact with the respective guide arm would prevent any such twisting.
Moreover, the button may have a centrally located guide rib that extends from the rear edge of the button to the front edge of the button. The guide rib may terminate with a projecting guide finger, disposed at the front edge of the button. The projecting guide finger extends past the front edge of the button, and provides further insurance against twisting of the button.
In a further aspect of the invention, the bezel release latch includes a hold down and guide plate. The hold down and guide plate is disposed to hold the release mechanism against the inside surface of the bezel. That is, the release mechanism is disposed between the bezel and the hold down and guide plate. Thus, the hold down and guide plate retains the release mechanism against the bezel to prevent its loss.
The hold down and guide plate may be tailored to guide the release mechanism in a linear direction, i.e., toward and away from the arm of the latch mechanism. In this aspect of the invention, the hold down and guide plate further includes a plurality of spaced apart guide members. The spaced apart guide members are tailored to fit on opposite sides of the guide rib of the button, and help to ensure that the button only moves in a linear direction.
In a further aspect of the invention, the hold down and guide member includes two resilient spring arms, each of which engages an opposite side of the button. The resilient spring arms help to maintain the button in a neutral position, and will maintain the button against the arm of the latch mechanism using a slight force. This configuration will thus help prevent the button from rattling about, when in an inactivated position.
In an exemplary aspect of the invention, the bezel is provided with two bezel release latches, located on opposite sides of the bezel, and toward the upper edge thereof. This configuration provides adequate latching support to the bezel. Moreover, this configuration allows the bezel to be easily removed from the system frame, simply by simultaneously activating both buttons to release both arms. However, it is also contemplated that the bezel release latches can be used in different locations and/or in different numbers. For example, one bezel release latch may be provided at the center of the top edge of the bezel, either alone, or together with bezel release latches located on the sides of the bezel.